


Attack on Library!

by emqjm84



Series: Attack on Library [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Poly Relationships, Queer Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot where Eren takes being a librarian way too seriously and is surrounded by homos. This work is super super light and basically just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Library!

“I can help whoever is nex-“ Eren said only to receive a swift elbow to his side.

“I can check you out Ma’am.” Ymir said wiggling her eyebrows at Krista. “If you know what I mean.”

Eren shot a glare at Ymir who noticed but definitely didn't care. “I can help whoever is next in line.”

  
“I can wait.” Marco said politely glancing over at Jean. Jean winked at him as he finished up with another library patron.

 _Really???_ Eren thought to himself as he noticed there were no more people in line. He watched as Levi at the information desk across from them openly pouring something from a flask into his tea. He looked as if all he wanted was to be home with his cat and a good book.

  
“And as part of our summer teen reading program you get to choose a free book consider it a gift from me!”

  
 _Just get a room already_. Eren thought as he listened to Christa giggle rolling his eyes. Jean had finished with his patron.

“Next.”

He said even though Marco was the only one in line. Eren loudly groaned as Marco’s face lit up. Jean ignored him completely as he beamed back at Marco.

“How may I help you today, Marco?”

A tall blonde haired man walked in and Eren thought this would finally be his chance to shine when Levi called out. “Erwin, I can help you over here.”

Eren mumbled to himself something about how no one took libraries seriously anymore as he listened to Jean and Marco. _Just ask him out already._ He knew as soon as Marco left Jean would be asking him all day if he thought Marco liked him. Suddenly Annie walked in with Reiner and Bertholt. They were all practically a couple, well a trio. He inwardly fist pumped finally with Ymir, Jean, and Levi distracted with their lovers he could finally get to do his job in peace.

  
“How may I help you?”

  
They approached the counter as Annie pulled out a kindle.

  
“Can you help as add eboo-“

  
“A KINDLE? A KINDLE????” Eren screamed. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DON'T YOU KNOW AMAZON IS PRACTICALLY DESTROYING OUR LIBRARY SYSTEM!”

He didn’t have long to rant because Mikasa who had been pushing a bookcart practically raced over dragging him off. “I’m sorry he’s new here.” She said shushing him and throwing him in the back where Armin was sorting books.

“Armin someone needs help checking out ebooks.”

Levi gulped his tea in one go as he watched Armin apologize desperately to a completely unphased trio. He shifted his empty teacup.

“I’m about to go on my lunch break. Would you like to join me?”

“Are you sure those kids will be okay without you there to lead them?”

“The brats can take care of themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really regret that I couldn't find a way to include springles. I know this is a oneshot but I'm still really tempted to write a second part where Sasha and Connie read The Very Hungry Caterpillar and work in the children's section.


End file.
